


Someone Like You

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comment Fic, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Kiʻilua (Deceiver), Episode: s02e16 I Helu Pu (The Reckoning), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be an early spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

" _Sometimes it lasts in love_ ," Lori sings, loud as she can, and then passes the wooden spoon like she's passing a baton.

Jenna takes it gracefully, belts out " _but sometimes it hurts instead_ ," and then spins around and uses it to stir the tomato sauce bubbling on the stove. 

Lori sidles up and bumps her hip gently against Jenna's, sneaks a taste of the sauce—it smells amazing, filling up the whole kitchen, and it _tastes_ amazing, tangy and rich on her tongue, god. She licks her finger clean and then waves it in the air, counting off as she says, "Okay! So, tomorrow, we can do yoga and the steam room, _or_ we can do hot stone massages and pedicures . . . "

"Or," Jenna asks, grinning cheekily, "all of it?" Lori grins right back at her. Her muscles still ache pleasantly from the kickboxing clinic yesterday, and yeah, all of it sounds pretty damn good.

It's chilly out, but the sun's streaming in warm and bright, and Lori can see buds on the cherry tree outside the window.

It's going to be an early spring.


End file.
